User talk:BlameCo(TM)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlameCo™ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! McBoo-Blitzman (talk) 05:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for creating the article for A Hatena Carol! Our site is lacking very many articles about individual Flipnotes like it. All of the other admins here have left, and we're in need of more older editors like you who know about Flipnote Hatena. Goodbye for now! Fingman & Friends (talk) 21:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion If you want to create pages for Flipnotes, I have a template that you can use on every Flipnote article. It is located here: Template:Flipnote. Whenever you want to make a Flipnote article, copy all of the info from the template page (don't insert it as a template - it won't work) and replace every 'X' with the information. Hope this helps! Fingman & Friends (talk) 19:04, January 16, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm glad to hear that the template will help! I look forward to seeing more Flip uploads. Fingman & Friends (talk) 22:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I know people!! ^-^ I have met, talked with many famous flipnote creators. i even play with some of them on steam (some, very little) and i plan on meeting everyone because they are all so awesome!! ~BlameCo Hello my name is Josh and I saw on one of your messages that you have all the episodes saved on your DSi. Is there anyway you could send me the gif files or post em on Sudomemo cause I'm trying to make the series be in full color by coloring in the frames. Thank you. DoodMan539 (talk) 14:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC)DoodMan539 Hi josh, Its BlameCo and I saw you requested for all the gifs of the gadget series, I Can extract the gifs and maybe even the audio! As I have with other flipnotes, I was curious how I could give the files to you. And would you prefer The GIFS, Mp4's with audio, Or .FLA files with the whole audio and gif before I export it? PS I use adobe flash to combine the gifs with audio at the correct framerate. And I have hardware that extracts the audio though the AUX jack on the dsi. I can setup a google drive folder and share it to your email or email you every individual file. Its upto you! OH and I also have the gadget MV afro made Along with his last flip. My steam Is "blameco" but my name appears as FD GOD if you would like to contact me in a more private manner for email exchange and such. I wish you the best! Oh and another way to contact me is through my Deviantart account. username "blameco" 17:16, January 25, 2017 BlameCo Thanks so much for getting back to me! You can send me the gifs through Google Drive. My email is airbounceanimation@gmail.com, and don't worry about the audio. We'll be finding cast members so it doesn't matter much. Thank you! DoodMan539 (talk) 14:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC)DoodMan539 Alright! I Started converting them to GIFS yesterday, It takes a while since there is 90 episodes! But yeah I'll start uploading them and I'll share the folder to you. 5:01, January 26, 2017 ~BlameCo